Understanding
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: A understanding that build TRUST... a story showing relation between Daya and Abhijeet before Abhijeet got kidnapped (year 1997)


**I know My story is list expected here… but this one I wrote some days back… I think when someone ask me to maintained Daya Abhijeet relationship before Abhijeet's kidnapping and memory loss…..**

**I read similar story somewhere and type a CID version of it… so its not my original idea….**

**Here Abhijeet and Daya are not buddies but working together… Abhijeet knows Daya and ACP from before his kidnapping….. when he got kidnapped he was in the bar where Daya follow him although Abhijeet ordered him not to follow… means Daya has some care and concern for Abhijeet before also…**

**Yaar….. boss….. tumhe maine bohot miss kiya….. mai aaj yahi rukta hue… chup chap so jao boss….. this type of sentences you will not find in this story as they must be not Best Friends or can say friends at that time.… but there is something extra than Senior Junior relationship….. a understanding between them must be there in more or less manner….. so here It goes….. **

* * *

**Understanding**

Daya parked his bike inside the building… and takes stairs to reach at Abhijeet's house, wondering how Abhijeet is feeling now….. Daya called him in the morning regarding some case and that time Abhijeet was sounding like he was stuffier with high fever and coughing harder than Daya had ever heard anyone cough before….. Daya is not ready to admit it, but he had missed his second-in-command… Bureau hadn't been the same without him - kind of quiet and lonely… Honesty Daya hoped that Abhijeet is feeling better and will join bureau tomorrow….

He reached the door and knocked, patiently wait for the door to open…. When it didn't open, Daya pulled his key ring from his pocket and found the spare to Abhijeet's house…. Abhijeet given him in case he requires when Daya does not have his own house in Mumbai and staying in hostel…. After some days Daya got rented house for himself…. But Abhijeet never asked back that keys and even Daya did not gave it back…

When Daya enters inside, he heard a glass crashing sound from the bedroom…... He immediately headed in the direction of the noise and noted that Abhijeet standing near the bed taking full support of bedside table….. He is in Dark gray coloured T shirt and track pant…. His hears are totally messes and eyes are red…. Ya those red eyes are much familiar to Daya… but this time its not because of rage but because of sickness… He is looking worse than what Daya has imagined in the morning…...

Daya look at the room… He can see near to Abhijeet a glass was crashed which voice he heard at door way….. At the bedside table slightly resembled a small pharmacy… It covered with a cough medicine bottle, a bottle of aspirin, eye and nose drops, and the box of tissues. Directly in front of the table was a trash can, filled with tissues….

Daya feels good that doctor checked Abhijeet and Abhijeet is taking medicines also… when Daya is looking at Room Abhijeet get a feel of his presence…

Abhijeet look at him who is lost in his own thoughts… so he cough….. not intestinally but unintentionally… he just manage to say: arre Daya…. kaisa tha aaj ka din koi case report hua naya… (he cough again) or purane case ka kya hua…..

Daya snapped out from his thoughts with Abhijeet's words…. He made his way towards his senior and caught him by the arm…..

Daya said in determined tone: Sir mai yaha bureau ki reporting karne nahi aaya hue… case ki reporting chahiye toh bureau chaliye (Abhijeet smile on Daya's words) mai yeh dekhane aaya tha ki aap thik toh hai… (Daya stop for a movement he express his feelings so directly so try to cover up) woh aap ki maa bhi nahi hi hai yaha toh socha mai hi dekh lue ki aap ko kisi chij ki jarurat toh nahi hai…. (Abhijeet cough)…. Aap iss halat me bed se uth kar kaha ja rahai the…..

Abhijeet internally like the concern of Daya but did not show it outside…. He just pointed towards crashed glass and say: pani chahiye tha….

Daya pointed towards bed and say somewhat ordering tone: aap pehele yaha baith jayiye…. Mai paani leke aata hue…

He hated seeing Abhijeet like this… CID's sharp-minded detective rarely came down with anything, but when he get sick, his immune system gets hit hard…. The way Abhijeet is suffering to night its seems to be he will be out from bureau for more 4-5 days….. Daya become sad with this thought….. he move towards kitchen take a glass full with water… then again he think for a while and takes a bottle full with water along with a glass…..

He enters in the bedroom with glass and water bottle and as he glance at Abhijeet…. Who is lying on bed….. when Daya handover a glass of water to him… he seats and drank whole water…. After placing water glass on table he lie down again…

Daya ask in concern: Sir, mai or kuch lau aap ke liye… chai soup ya….. kuch khaneke liye…..

After another coughing fit, Abhijeet shook his head negatively: Nahi muse bas thode aram ki jarurat hai…..

Daya didn't want to drop it that easily….. He wanted to stay there for more time…. Not only because Abhijeet is alone and he has care and concern for him….. but the fact that he missed Abhijeet whole day in bureau…. He wanted to spend some more time in company of Abhijeet….. may be Abhijeet taking rest for all that time…. But he wanted to be there with him…

Daya taking a chance by asking in formal way: Sir kue na mai aaj ki raat yahi ruk jau….. shayad aap ko or kisi chij ki jarurat pade….

Abhijeet who is again suffering from cough…. Just nodded as yes… after a minute he stop coughing and say: agar tum comfortable ho toh ruk jao…. Per meri iss khasi me tumhari neend ke sath kya hoga….. iss ki guaranty mai nahi de sakta…

A boyish grin spread on Daya's face…. He adjust himself on rolling chair placed near the bed picked up a book kept on side table and started reading… Abhijeet was looking at him… after getting that Abhijeet is still staring at him… Daya said without taking out his eyes from book: sir aap so jayiye… mai yahi hue….. or aap meri need ki fikar mat kijiye… CID ki duty ki aadat hai usse….

Abhijeet smiled and close his eyes…. He is well aware of the fact that Daya will not say directly that he missed him today….. Asking for stay with him tonight is the having a hidden meaning that he missed him a lot today… and wanted to spend some time with him….

It's a beautiful thing, Abhijeet's friendship with Daya behind this senior junior relationship….. They had a rare understanding of one another, were able to pick up hidden messages in words and gestures…... That understanding had been there from the beginning; that's why they worked so well together….. It was that understanding which gave each man such a deep trust in the other…...

It was because of that understanding, Abhijeet so quick to fall asleep…. Even he is sleeping, he was subconsciously aware of Daya's presence, aware of Daya's readiness and willingness to take care of him…...

* * *

Your reviews force me to post something for u all... love u... or aaise hi reviews dete rahiye ga... mai bhi post karti rahungi...


End file.
